Charmed: The Next Generation!
by Charmed1O1
Summary: Syrus, Prescott 'Scott', and Stiles! Best friends since the second grade in Beacon Hills! A month after graduating college, they're falsely accused of breaking and entering! After a night in jail, they're freed to go, but find out that their biological brothers and their biological family lives in San Francisco! Now they're about to join their cousins and start their new destiny!
1. Info on the show!

Cast and Characters' ages and powers:

Cast and Characters' ages:

Burkley Duffield as "Syrus Andrew Paul Grimson-Halliwell-Trudeau" - 23

Tyler Posey as "Scott Arthur Peter McCall-Halliwell-Trudeau" - 22

Dylan O'Brien as "Stiles Allan Phillip Stillinski-Halliwell-Trudeau" - 21

Wes Ramsey as "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell" - 27

Drew Fuller as "Christopher 'Chris' Perry Halliwell" - 26

Lucy Hale as "Prudence Melinda 'Melinda' Halliwell" - 23

Ashley Olsen as "Tamora Pamela Halliwell-Matthews-Mitchell" - 23

Mary-Kate Olsen as "Katrina 'Kat' Paisley Halliwell-Matthews-Mitchell" - 23

Nina Dobrev as "Prudence Johanna 'PJ' Elena Halliwell" - 22

Logan Lermen as "Henry Pate Mitchell Jr." - 21

Phoebe Tonkin as "Parker Patricia Cleo Halliwell" -20 and

Bailee Madison as "Peyton Penelope Grace Halliwell" - 18

Powers:

Wyatt: Combustive Orbing, Projection (Energy Waves, Telekinesis, and Summoning), Crushing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Orbing, Sensing, Glamouring, Photokinesis, Healing, Orb Shield, and Twice-Blessed powers!

Chris: Molecular Acceleration, Projection (Telekinesis and Summoning), Crushing, Remote Orbing, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, Glamouring, Photokinesis, and Healing (eventually)!

Melinda: Molecular Immobilization, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Sensing, Glamouring, Photokinesis, and Healing (eventually)!

Syrus: Telekinesis, Cryokinesis, Telematerialization, Astral Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Orbing, Sensing, Glamouring, Photokinesis, and Healing (eventually)!

Tamora: Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Combustion, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Sensing, Glamouring, Photokinesis, Healing (eventually), and Orb Shield ( only with identical twin sister Kat)!

Kat: Molecular Deceleration, Molecular Immobilization, Remote Orbing, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, Glamouring, Photokinesis, Healing (eventually), and Orb Shield ( only with identical twin sister Tamora)!

Scott: Molecular Immobilization, Cryokinesis, Molecular Acceleration, Combustive Orbing, Remote Orbing, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing, Glamouring, Photokinesis, and Healing (eventually)!

PJ: Psychic Reflection, Premonitions, Telekinetic Beaming, Remote Beaming, Beaming, Sensing, The Cupid Ring, and Twice-Blessed Powers!

Stiles: Orbed Premonitions, Cryokinesis, Levitation, Empathy, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Sensing, Glamouring, Photokinesis, and Healing (eventually)!

Henry Jr.: Energy Projection ( Energy Balls and Energy Beams), Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Orbing, Sensing, Glamouring, Photokinesis, and Healing (eventually)!

Parker: Psychic Reflection, Levitation, Telekinetic Beaming, Beaming, Sensing, and The Cupid Ring!

Peyton: Psychic Reflection, Empathy, Remote Beaming, Beaming, Sensing, and The Cupid Ring!

So this is my cast, characters, characters' ages, and characters' powers!


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting!

Chapter 1: The Meeting!

(Outside the Halliwell Manor is a black and sky blue Jeep with three guys in their twenties inside of it)!

Scott ( sitting in the passenger seat): "Are we seriously gonna do this? I mean, seriously, we're actually going to do this?"

Syrus ( sitting in the back seat): "This is the one chance that we got! We have to do it!"

Stiles ( sitting in the driver's seat): " Yeah for once in a while, I agree with him, dude! But like I said, for once I agree!"

Syrus: "Dude, don't be an asshole!"

Stiles: "Oh, shut up, bitch!"

Syrus: "You better watch it!"

Stiles: "Don't piss me off dude!"

Scott: "Both of you, Knock It OFF! God, for the past six months you guys have been more like bitches to each other than best friends! Can you guys just calm down and get along like how y'all used to up until six months ago? Please?"

Syrus: "He's right, you know!"

Stiles: "Yeah, I know!"

Syrus: "I'm sorry, dude!"

Stiles: "I'm sorry, too!"

Scott: "Thank you! Alright, you two ready to do this? Because, I am!"

Stiles: "Yep, I am! You?"

Syrus: "Yep!"

Stiles: "OK then! Let's go!"

(Meanwhile in the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor, Piper Halliwell's cooking and her husband Leo's reading the newspaper)!

Piper ( in a concerned tone): "Hey Leo, why do you think that none of the kids can't use The Power of Three Times Three, anymore?"

Leo: "Come On, Piper you know, deep down inside, the answer to that question! It's because of those two!"

Piper: "I know! Which makes me worry!"

Leo: "The kids will be fine!"

Piper: "No, not Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora and Kat, PJ, Henry Jr., Parker, and Peyton! I'm worried about those two guys!"

(This is where the opening that I'm working on for this fanfiction would be at)!

Suddenly Phoebe and Coop beamed into the kitchen while at the same time, Paige and Henry orbe

orb in!

Paige and Phoebe: "Hey!"

Piper and Leo: "Hey guys!"

Coop and Henry: "Hey!"

Piper: "What are you guys doing here?"

Phoebe: Well, Paige and I just wanted for all four of us to come over and talk about...!"

Piper: "About What?"

Paige: "The Kids!"

Leo: "What about the kids?"

Coop: "About their powers!"

Piper: "What about their powers?"

Henry: "About The Power of Three Times Three!"

Paige: "Henry!"

Henry: "Sorry!"

('Knock, Knock, Knock')!

Piper and Leo: "Hold that thought!"

Piper and Leo walk to the front door and opens while Leo stands right behind her! Three guys with different shades of brunette hair who were in their early twenties at the door!

Piper and Leo: "Hi!"

Syrus: "Hi!"

Syrus: "Um... I'm Syrus and these are my two best friends, Scott!"

Scott: "Hey!"

Syrus: "And Stiles!"

Stiles: "Sup!"

Piper: "Oh! Well, this is my husband Leo!"

Leo: "Hey!"

The boys nod hi!

Piper: "And I'm Pipe..."

Stiles: "Piper Halliwell! Right? I'm right, aren't I?!"

Syrus and Scott: "STILES!"

Stiles: "Sorry!"

Piper: "Um...Yeah! Do I know you? I mean, have we m... (Gasps) OH My GOD! Leo! (Whispers) 'It's them! And she had a third one'!"

Leo ( whispering): "Are you sure, Piper? I mean, are you really sure, Piper?"

Piper: "Just look at them Scott may look like both of them but Stiles looks just like Andy! BUT, Syrus definitely looks just like her! Just like...like Prue!"

Syrus: "Excuse me but, we just found out about eight months ago that all three of us are actually biological brothers! ...And that your older sister and her ex boyfriend from high school who apparently died six and eight, seven and nine, and eight and ten years before we were born, are our biological parents!"

Piper: "Um... Why don't you guys come on in and... I guess, let us two explain everything!

Syrus: "Oh, are you sure?"

Scott: "Yeah! I mean, we wouldn't want to intrude!"

Piper: "No, no, no! We insist!"

Stiles: "Well, OK!"

Stiles walked in first, then Syrus and Scott walked in after him! Then Piper followed them, while Leo shut the front door then followed his wife!


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret's Revealed!

Chapter 2: The Secret's Revealed!

(In the living room, Piper and Leo are behind the couch facing the staircase! Syrus, Scott, and Stiles are 'coincidentally' under the chandelier! Phoebe, Paige, Coop, and Henry walk into the living room right in front of the dining room table!)

Phoebe and Paige: "Piper! Leo! Who are your young friends?"

Piper: "Ummm... Well!"

Suddenly at the top of the staircase, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda orb in not knowing about the three guys in the living room!

Chris: "Hey mom, sorry to just burst in and o..."

Suddenly, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda notice Syrus, Scott, and Stiles in the living room and stop where the part of the stairs is flat! They realized that they had just may have possibly made the biggest mistake of their lives!

Melinda:"Oh! Hello!"

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "Hello!"

Melinda: "Um... I'm Melinda and this is my older brother Chris!"

Chris: "Hi!"

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "Hi!"

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda walk to the last step at the bottom of the stairs!

Melinda: "And this is our older brother Wyatt!"

Wyatt: "Hey!"

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "Hey!"

Syrus: "Where did you three come from?"

Chris: "Oh! Um..."

Wyatt: "Upstairs!"

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda then walk towards Syrus, Scott, and Stiles and stop right in front of them! Now, Wyatt, Syrus, Chris, Scott, Melinda, and Stiles are all 'coincidentally' under the chandelier!

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "OK!"

Suddenly PJ, Parker and Peyton beam into the attic and run down stairs to see what's going on!

PJ: "Hey what's going on, down here?"

PJ, Parker, and Peyton notice Syrus, Scott, and Stiles and stop in their tracks where the part of the stairs is flat!

Parker: "Oh! Hi!"

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "Hi!"

Parker: "I'm Parker and this my younger sister, Peyton!"

Peyton: "Hello!"

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "Hello!"

Parker: "And this is our older sister, PJ!"

PJ: "Hey!"

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "Hey!"

Stiles: "Let me guess, you three came from upstairs, too?!"

PJ, Parker, and Peyton: "Umm..."

PJ: "Yep!"

Suddenly Tamora and Kat, and Henry Jr. orb into the conservatory and wonder where everyone is! Then they walk to the living room!

Henry Jr.: "Hey there's where everyone is!"

Suddenly they stop right in front of Paige, Henry, Phoebe, and Coop!

Tamora: "Oh! Hi!"

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "Hi!"

Tamora: "I'm Tamora, and this is my two-minute younger identical twin sister, Kat!"

Kat: "Hello!"

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "Hello!"

Tamora: "And this is our younger brother, Henry Jr.!"

Henry Jr.: "Sup!"

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "Sup!"

Scott: "Now where did you three come from?"

Kat: "Oh, um..."

Henry Jr.: "The conservatory!"

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "OK!"

Stiles: "How about we just start over!"

Scott: "Yeah, now we know all of y'alls' names!"

Syrus: "Now we'll tell y'all ours!"

Syrus: "I'm Syrus! And this is my long lost one year younger brother, Scott!"

Scott: "Hey!"

Scott: "And this is our other brother whose one year younger than me, Stiles!"

Stiles: "Sup!"

Syrus: "Up until about eight months ago, we thought we were just three guys who have been best friends since Scott was in second grade! My adopted parents forced held me back a year while Stiles somehow skipped the first grade!

Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora and Kat, PJ, Henry Jr., Parker, and Peyton: "Oohhhh!"

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda ( All at the same time): "Well, it's nice to meet you, Syrus, Scott, and Stiles!"

Wyatt shook Syrus' hand, while saying that, at the exact same time Chris shook Scott's hand! While, at the exact same time, Melinda shook Stiles' hand!

Suddenly when all six of them made direct skin contact with each other, the chandelier let out a blue and white ray of light over Wyatt, Syrus, Chris, Scott, Melinda, and Stiles! Then, two seconds after that big main ray of blue and white light shined down on and over Wyatt, Syrus, Chris, Scott, Melinda, and Stiles, the chandelier let out two more blue and white rays of light! One ray shined down on and over PJ, Parker, and Peyton, while the other ray shined down on and over Tamora and Kat, and Henry Jr.! After a couple of minutes of the three rays of blue and white light shined down all on and over the twelve of them, the three rays finally faded away! Right as they were fully gone, Syrus and Wyatt let go of each others' hands, Scott and Chris let go of each others' hands, and Stiles and Melinda let go of each others' hands!

Stiles: "OKKAAAYYYY!"

Scott: "Just one big major question! Wh..."

Syrus: "What the Hell was That?"

Leo: "I think that means that, well..."

Piper: "...that you three are meant to be here right now! That all twelve of you are!"

Suddenly a whole bunch of demons and warlocks just simmered and blinked into the room!

Syrus, Scott, and Stiles: "Hey! WATCH OUT!"

Syrus pushed Wyatt out of the way while Scott pushed Chris out of the way! While Stiles pulled Melinda down with him out of the way!

Then the demons and warlocks started to attack Leo, Coop, and Henry!

Melinda got back up and her and her mother flicked their hand and Leo, Coop, Henry, and all of the demons and warlocks froze! Unfortunately for them, They were the only ones would freeze! As in, They can't freeze Syrus, Scott, and Stiles!

Stiles: "What The Hell?"

Suddenly everything unfroze! But Leo, Coop, and Henry got free from the demons and warlocks!

Melinda: "They unfroze! Without me wanting them to! What's going why am I only able 7se power like how was when I first got it?"

Leo: "So Piper, you were right about them three!?"

Piper: "So far I think so!"

Suddenly A demon a demon was about to stab Paige when Syrus noticed them! Then, Syrus suddenly got a feeling that told him to focus on the demon and then to squint his eyes! So he did!

Syrus (squinting his eyes, yelling): "NO! Get away from her!"

Paige turned around and had no time but to panic in place! Suddenly the demon telekineticly flew into the wall the same way that Prue used to use her telekinesis when she had just unlocked it! By channeling his new unbounded at Stiles' birth telekinetic power through his eyes! And everyone could tell that it was Syrus who made the demon telekineticly fly!

Syrus: "What the Hell?"

Scott: "How'd you do that?"

Syrus: "Hell if I know?"

Suddenly a bunch of demons and warlocks behind Piper threw a whole bunch of Energy Balls and Fireballs straight towards Piper!

Scott ( in a panicking manner): "(Gasps)! NO! Whoah!"

Piper turned around and didn't even have time to panic! Suddenly, Scott flicked his hands up and towards the Fireballs, the Energy Balls, and all the demons and warlocks! Then All of the Fireballs, the Energy Balls, and all of them, plus Leo, Coop, and Henry froze!

Scott: "Whoah!"

Stiles: "Ok so now how did you do that!"

Scott: "Beats me!"

Then some of the demons started to fight all of them without their powers! Stiles had both a warlock and a demon fighting him! He knocked the warlock out cold, then grabbed the demon's arms! Then something unusual happened!

Stiles ( closing his eyes): "(Gasps)"

Stiles suddenly closed his eyes in surprisement and shock! Then he breathed and was suddenly and quickly just calm! Then, he slowly opened his eyes, but what filled his eye sockets weren't his eyes! But, instead what filled his eye sockets were whitelighter orbs! Then, after a few seconds, Stiles suddenly and quickly closed his eyes! Then, he saw a big white flash! Suddenly whitelighter orbs that are the same color as Paige, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora and Kat, and Henry Jr's orbing! Then, Stiles was the one orbing, or at least his inner Astral self! Everything else was black and white! Then, Astral Stiles saw another him, Premonition Stiles! Suddenly Premonition Stiles suddenly got slammed to the floor by the demon ,whose arms, real Stiles grabbed! Then, the demon shimmered away from Premonition Stiles! Then both Astral Stiles and Premonition Stiles turned to see his brothers fighting both a warlock and a demon! Then Astral Stiles noticed some other demons and warlocks form two Fireballs!

Astral Stiles: "Syrus! Scott! WATCH OUT!"

But nobody even flinched from him yelling! He then realized that nobody can hear him!

Premonition Stiles: "Syrus! Scott! WATCH OUT!"

'Syrus' then knocked out the demon that was fighting him while 'Scott' knocked out the warlock that was fighting him!

Both of them, then, turned and face Premonition Stiles! Then they turned to face the two Fireballs! Astral Stiles tried to start running towards the two, but he then realized that he could only turn around in circles and stop! Then he suddenly saw both of them each get hit by a fireballs and then light up in flames! Then they died and were turned to ashes!

Astral Stiles: "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly Astral Stiles unwillingly orbed out! Then, Stiles saw that big white flash again! Then he was suddenly calm he slowly opened his eyes! Whitelighter orbs still filled up his eye sockets where his should be! Then after a couple of seconds Stiles suddenly and quickly closed his eyes then breathed really hard while opening h8s eyes! His eyes were baked to normal and so was everything else ( as in right before he had the Premonition Orbing)!

Once he realized it, the demon slammed him down to the floor! Then, the demon shimmered away from Stiles! Stiles got back to his feet and suddenly realized it! What he saw hadn't happened yet, but was coming true!

Stiles: "Syrus! Scott! WATCH OUT!"

Syrus had just knocked out the demon that was fighting him while Scott had just knocked out the warlock that was fighting him! Just as a demon and a warlock started to form the two Fireballs from his Premonition, Stiles took off towards Syrus and Scott! Stiles had just pushed Scott just enough to make him touch his skin with Syrus' skin! Then, right as the two Fireballs were thrown, Stiles orbed Syrus, Scott, and himself out of the way! Then, the two Fireballs made two scorch marks right where they hit on the staircase! Then, Stiles orbed Syrus, Scott, and himself back in the same spots!

Stiles: "What the?!"

Scott: "OK, two questions!"

Syrus: "OK! One! How the Hell did you do that? And Two! How 5he Hell did you know that those two were going to throw two balls of fire at us to where they would've hit us?"

Stiles: "I saw it happen before it actually did happen when I grabbed that demons arms! nd when I touched you guys, I just wanted us three to be out of the way!"

Suddenly a demon went to kill Phoebe from behind and Scott noticed it!

Scott: "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Phoebe turned around but it was to late to do anything but to panic!

Piper, Paige, and Coop: "PHOEBE!"

Phoebe: "AAHHhhhhh!"

PJ, Parker, and Peyton ( screaming at the top of their lungs): "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Scott: "I said, Get 'AWAY' From HER!"

Suddenly the demon was remotely orbed into the underworld! And Phoebe was suddenly sage from him!

Scott: "How the Hell?"

Syrus: "How the Hell did you do that?"

Scott: "I have no idea!"

Then two demons suddenly grabbed Piper to where she can't move and she can't use her powers! Syrus noticed this and stuck his hand out to her while Scott is right beside him on his right, Wyatt on Syrus' left, and Stiles' right beside Scott on his right!

Syrus ( while sticking his hand out like he's 'calling for something'): "No! PIPER!"

Suddenly, Piper telekineticly orbed to Syrus and landed in between Syrus and Wyatt, with space in between her and them!

Syrus: "WHAT?"

Then Syrus, Scott, Stiles, Piper, and Wyatt had to duck due to a bunch of Energy Balls, and Fireballs flying towards them! Then, Scott got tired of it, and turned into his werewolf side!

Suddenly, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora and Kat, PJ, Henry Jr., Parker, and Peyton suddenly looked at him in shock!

Wyatt ( jumping and flicked his hands in a violent way in reflex): "Whoah!"

Suddenly the vase and plant beside Syrus, Scott, and Stiles exploded in Orbs and firey combustion!

After Syrus, Scott, and Stiles have seen the other nine of there's each power, Piper told all of them to say,

Piper: "Say this a few times, 'The Power Of Three Times Four Will Make Evil No More'!"

Wyatt, Syrus, Tamora, and PJ ( in a 'questioning Piper' manner): "The Power Of Three Times Four Will Make Evil No More!"

Wyatt, Syrus, Tamora, PJ, Chris, Scott, Kat, and Parker: "The Power Of Three Times Four Will Make Evil No More!"

Wyatt, Syrus, Tamora, PJ, Chris, Scott, Kat, Parker, Melinda, Stiles, Henry Jr., and Peyton: "The Power Of Three Times Four Will Make Evil No More!"

Wyatt, Syrus, Tamora, PJ, Chris, Scott, Kat, Parker, Melinda, Stiles, Henry Jr., and Peyton: "THE POWER OF THREE TIMES FOUR WILL MAKE EVIL NO MORE!"

Not only did all the demons and warlocks get vanquished, but the vanquish was so huge that everyone else in the house got knocked down onto their ass!

Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Syrus, Tamora and Kat, Scott, PJ, Stiles, Henry Jr., Parker, and Peyton: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Phoebe and Paige: "Yeah! We'd like to know, too!"

Coop and Henry: "Yeah! Same here!"

Leo: "Ok It's time to tell them!"

Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Syrus, Tamora and Kat, Scott, PJ, Stiles, Henry Jr., Parker, and Peyton: "TELL US WHAT?"

Piper: "The Truth!"

Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Syrus, Tamora and Kat, Scott, PJ, Stiles, Henry Jr., Parker, and Peyton: THE TRUTH ABOUT WHAT?"

Piper and Leo: "About Everything!"


	4. Chapter 3: The Power of Three Times Four

Chapter 3: The Power of Three Times Four is Now Born!

(Piper has just finished explaining to everyone what happened around three to four months after Melinda was born)!

Syrus: "So let me get this straight, I was born right on that table in your arms, and Your husband Leo helped my father, Andy calm my mother, Prue down while she was in labor while 5 year old Wyatt, 4 year old Chris, around 3 month old Melinda, around 9 month pregnant Phoebe, around 5 or 6 month pregnant Paige, Coop, and Henry went onto the zoo! And that all of us are the most powerful family of wiccan good witches because of our first ancestor Melinda Warren Prophesied! Whose the first ever wiccan witch in our entire family line, Piper?"

Piper: "I know this seems all pretty crazy and your probably over whelmed with all of this! But, it's all true! "

Stiles: "Oh come on, Piper, stop messing with us are we your biological nephews or not!"

Piper: "Yes! 100% Yes!"

Stiles: "OK Then! Then we are related to a family of lunatics Syrus and Scott!"

Syrus and Scott: "STilES!"

Stiles: "What?"

Syrus: "You already know about the supernatural!"

Scott: "Yeah! I mean, Hello! I'm a Freakin' werewolf!"

Stiles: "Yeah, but come on witches?! Seriously?"

Syrus: "Well you saw all the other abilities that we suddenly have! Hell, you even had a Premonition of us about to be killed!"

PJ and Phoebe: "Um...Actually he had an Orbed Premonition power which is a hybrid power between his apparently witch power, Premonition, and his whitelighter power, Orbing, which is called Orbing Premonitions!"

Piper: "Ladies!"

Phoebe and PJ: "Yeah?!"

Piper: "ZIP it!"

PJ and Phoebe: "OK!"

Scott: "The point is that maybe we should consider joining them since we are biologically related to them! Since it was also prophesied!"

Stiles: "Do we not get enough pain and sorrow from the supernatura?! Syrus, you lost your adopted grandparents to evil werewolves! Scott, you lost Allison, then your dad, then your mother to supernatural evil! Not to mention, losing my dad to it!"

Scott: "Guys!"

Syrus: "But at least we'll be with our biological family who knows how to deal with this kinda crap in the right way!"

Scott: "Guys!"

Stiles: "Please you just want to see if you could replace your shitty ass od an adopted family, with the exception of your amazing grandparents, with our..." Scott: "STILES!" Stiles: "...biological family!"

Scott: "DUDE!"

Stiles suddenly realized what he's said and what he's done!

Syrus: "You SON OF A BITCH!"

Syrus' telekinesis suddenly got out of control and things start flying everywhere, and then they all flew at Stiles! He tried to duck but it was too late! Everything had landed on top of him!

Stiles: "OWW! WHAT THE HELL, SYRUS?"

Syrus: "No, don't even, you crossed the line when you said I had shitty ass parents and that I was trying to replace them! If anyone's trying to replace their Mom, check the mirror You piece of shit! I mean, you did kill your own Mom!"

Scott: "SYRUS!"

Syrus: "When you were three years old!"

Scott: "Both of you just SHUT The HELL UP!"

Stiles: "I'm going to kill you, you BITCH!"

Stiles started to run towards Syrus! But then, Syrus squinted his eyes and Stiles flew all the way across the living room in the air!"

Scott: "SYRUS STOP! Stiles!?"

Stiles: "Aahhhh!"

Stiles crashed into the same thing Andy did that killed him!


	5. Chapter 4: Will Prue's Sons accept Fate?

Chapter 4: Will Prue's Sons except their combines destiny with their cousins?

(Inside the living room of the Halliwell Manor, Stiles is unconscious after crashing into the big cabinet that has see through doors that Andy crashed into when he died!)

Scott ( shaking Stiles body violently): "Stiles! Stiles! STILES! STILES!"

Syrus: "This is all my fault,! Maybe he was right! Maybe we shouldn't become this!"

Stiles starts to wake up to himself being crowded by sixteen people standing up surrounding him, while his brothers are sitting on the floor on each side of him!

Stiles: "What happened?"

Scott: "Well, Stiles, the truth is that..."

Syrus: "You got thrown across the room and crashed into this giant see through cabinet that holds valuables!"

Scott and Syrus then stand up and then help Stiles back onto his feet!

Stiles: "OK!? But how did that happ..."

Stiles suddenly remembers how it happened! Stiles suddenly stares down Syrus!

Stiles ( in a pissed off tone): "You Son of A BITCH!"

Stiles then does a front and forward round house kick and kicks Syrus' face!

Syrus: "OWW! OK! Never mind! You Know What!? THAT IS IT!"

Scott immediately jumps into action of being the peace maker!

Scott: "Oh! No, No, No, No, No, NO!"

Scott stops the two from fighting again!

Scott: "We are NOT, I REPEAT NOT, going through this, Again! Now, you two need to make up, apologize for both of you going way too far, and then just relax and be best friends and brothers to each other, and to me, again! GOT IT?"

Syrus and Stiles look at each other, then at Scott, and then at everybody else in the room!

Stiles ( in a pissed off/annoyed tone): "I'm out of here!"

Stiles walks to the front door!

Syrus ( in a disappointed tone): "Same here!"

Syrus then walks to the front door, as well!"

Stiles ( in a pissed off tone): "Oh! Well, Don't Follow Me!"

Stiles walks to the front door!

Syrus ( in an annoyed tone): "Wasn't Planning To and STILL Don't Plan To!"

Stiles opens the door while Syrus is right behind him!

Stiles then walks out and slams the door right in Syrus' face!

This pisses Syrus off even more!

Syrus ( in a very, very loud,almost yelling tone): "UGGHHH!"

Syrus then opens the door back up and leaves and slams the door shut!

Scott: "SYRUS! STILES! WAIT!"

Piper: "Syrus! Stiles! Wait!"

Syrus and Stiles are walking down all of the streets of San Francisco! Victoria Justice song, 'Not Somebody Else's is playing over the volume of everything else in the show!

Syrus and Stiles both, even though their on opposite sides of San Francisco, keep jumping when they see some realistic mask of a costume of a supernatural creature! After the song finishes, Syrus, whose somehow has made a circle from and to the Halliwell Manor, is suddenly visited by a Witchlighter, whose none other than his biological mother, Prue!

Prue ( in a echoy ghost voice): "Syrus!

Syrus ( in a worried yet determined and powerful tone): " Who's there?"

Prue: " Syrus!"

Syrus: "Mom!"

Prue suddenly orbs in halfway to where you can't fully see her, but just shape of her out of orbs!

Prue: "You need to go back to Scott and Stiles, and make up with Stiles! Then, for you and your brothers' protection, you need to join your cousins and become, 'The Power of Three Times Four'!"

Prue: "WHY? Why when, for once, Stiles is right! We already have to deal with supernatural beings! But, to deal with it even more, and the even worse pain and sorrow of losing even more people that we just let into our hearts?"

Prue: "I know how it feels to lose your parents and grandparents! I lost my mom to evil when I was 7, then my dad left my sisters and I a few years later, then I lost Grams when I was 27! Trust in your AUNTS and UNCLES! Trust in your COUSINS! Trust in your BROTHERS! And most importantly, Trust in YOURSELF!

Syrus: "Can't with us?"

Prue: "I'm sorry! I'm only hear to help you realize what you need to do, but really I'm here to help you realize what you WANT to do!"

Prue's orbs start to dissapear! Syrus tries to catch her and hug her but misses!

Syrus runs, the rest of the way, to the Halliwell Manor!

Meanwhile, while Prue was talking to Syrus, Andy went to talk to Stiles

Andy ( in an echoy ghost voice): "Stiles!"

Stiles: "Who's there?"

Andy: "Stiles!"

Stiles: "I'm not afraid of you!"

Andy: "Stiles!"

Andy orbs halfway to where you can't actually see him, but his orbs make a shape of him!

Stiles: "Dad?"

Andy: "You need to go back! You need to go back to the Halliwell Manor, go back to your brothers, make up with Syrus, and then you three need to join your cousins and become, 'The Power of Three Times Four'!"

Stiles: "WHY?" Why after all the supernatural beings and all of the pain and sorrow that we've already been through, we go and just do and join something that's just gonna cause even worse pain and sorrow in the future? Why let even more people into our hearts to just lose them to evil when we've already lost a lot of people in our lives, that we let into our hearts, to evil?"

Andy: "I know it's hard! How do you think your mother felt when she lost your grandma, when she was 7, and your grams, when she was 28, to supernatural evil? And when she had to lose me to supernatural evil? Plus, her father left her and her sisters a few years after her mother died? It's just that you need to have people in your life to also help you both physically and emotionally when it comes to this fighting the evil supernatural and possibly losing the people in your lives to it!"

Stiles: "But what if I can't do it? What if I'm not strong enough and can't help my brothers and my cousins, and even my aunts and uncles, through everything?"

Andy: "You need to also remember that you're not alone! You've got all of those people that you just named, plus your girlfriend, to be there and help you, as well! Just remember, to TRUST and BELIEVE in your GIRLFRIEND! To TRUST and BELIEVE in your AUNTS and UNCLES! To TRUST and BELIEVE in your COUSINS! To TRUST and BELIEVE in your BROTHERS! And most importantly, to TRUST and BELIEVE in YOURSELF!"

Stiles: "Can't you come and stay and help us, too?"

Andy: "I can't! I'm only allowed to help you realize what you need to do! But really, I'm here to help you realize what you WANT to do!"

Andy's orbs start to dissapear! Stiles try to catch him and hug him but only was able to catch his real hand out of the orbs and then he had an orbing premonition!

'Stiles sees the big white flash! Then inner Astral Stiles orbs onto the stairs where it's flat, and suddenly sees his brothers and his family under attack and sees two demons start to sneak up on 'Syrus' and 'Scott'! Then right as Syrus and Scott get free, the demons stab them with very, very powerful, suddenly glowing athamés! Astral Stiles: "NOO!" Suddenly, Astral Stiles orbs out! Then, Stiles sees that big white flash again!'

Now, Stiles was back! Then he let go of Andy's hand and then, Andy fully dissapears in orbs!

Stiles then start running, the rest of the way, to the Halliwell Manor!

( Later that night, at the Halliwell Manor! Syrus makes it to the steps of the Halliwell Manor outside!)

Scott and everyone else are in the living room waiting for Syrus and Stiles to hopefully come back! Then Scott hears the door open and walks towards it quickly!

Syrus: "Hey where's Stiles? I made a huge mistake and I need to talk to him!"

Scott: "He's still not back yet!"

The sound of a bunch of demons shimmering into the house!

Random Demon #1 ( from a distance): "And you'll never see him when he does come back!"

Suddenly a bunch of Fireballs and Energy Balls fly at everybody!

Everybody ducks out of the way and then everybody heads to a demon to fight!

After a few hits from everyone towards the demons, two demons with very,very powerful,glowing athamés, sneak up on both Syrus and Scott!

Just as both Syrus and Scott get free, Stiles walks in from the front door and sees the demons about to stab his brothers!

Just then, the demons raised up their athamés!

Stiles ( in a very worried, kind of scared, panicky tone): "NOO!"

Just as Syrus and Scott both turn around to see the demons about to stab them, Stiles then took off and tackled the two demons down to the ground!

Then, the two demons suddenly flew Stiles straight into the wall, hard!

Syrus: "STILES! NOO!"

Scott: "Stiles! NOO!"

Scott took off to Stiles while Syrus stayed and turned and face the demons!

Syrus: "Leave... My... BROTHERS... ALLOOONNNNEEEEE!"

Scott then helped Stiles back onto his feet!

Then suddenly, the entire house started to shake, Telekineticly! Syrus then squinted his eyes towards the two demons, and then suddenly the two demons hearts suddenly ripped out of their chests! Then, the two demons and their hearts were vanquished! Then, Syrus was able to calm down!

Then, all twelve of them say the spell!

Wyatt, Syrus, Tamora, and PJ: "The Power Of Three Times Four Will Make Evil No More!"

Wyatt, Syrus, Tamora, PJ, Chris, Scott, Kat, and Parker: "The Power Of Three Times Four Will Make Evil No More!"

Wyatt, Syrus, Tamora, PJ, Chris, Scott, Kat, Parker, Melinda, Stiles, Henry Jr., and Peyton: "The Power Of Three Times Four Will Make Evil No More!"

Wyatt, Syrus, Tamora, PJ, Chris, Scott, Kat, Parker, Melinda, Stiles, Henry Jr., and Peyton: "THE POWER OF THREE TIMES FOUR WILL MAKE EVIL NO MORE!"

Then, all the demons were vanquished! And like before, it was a huge vanquish!

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda: "The Power of Three Times Four!"

Tamora and Kat, and Henry Jr.: "Yep!"

PJ, Parker, and Peyton: "That's Us! (Turn and then look at Syrus, Scott, and Stiles!) Right?"

Syrus: "Yep!"

Scott: "That's all of us!"

Stiles: "All twelve of us!"

Suddenly, their was a dead silence from all eighteen of them for a couple of minutes!

Then suddenly, Scott burst!

Scott: "Well? Are you gonna make up and be best friends/brothers with each other and with me or are you two just gonna stand their in complete and total silence? Talk! Talk to each other!

Syrus and Stiles, along with everyone else, just look at him for a few seconds like he's kind of crazy!

Stiles: "He IS Right, you know!?"

Syrus: "Yeah! I know! ...Hey! I'm sorry for what I said! You are..."

Stiles: "...exactly what you said I am! The reason my mom died! The reason I almost lost you two, as well! Hell, I even almost purposely killed you two and my girlfriend during our senior year of high school! I probably don't deserve to have anybody care for me!"

Scott and Syrus looked at each other then Syrus kind of slowly walked a few steps towards Stiles!

Syrus: "Hey! You are NOT, I REPEAT NOT, responsible for your mom's death! Ok!? Do you hear me? Your mom, she suffered from frontotemporal dementia and died from it. You just always feel guilty about it because you just so happen to be the last person with her before she died. Ok, and prior to her death, your mother, who was delirious, for some reason, just decided to claim that you were trying to kill her! And as for you trying to kill Lydia, Scott, and I, a disease, that was the real thing that killed your mom, was forcing you to try to kill us! But we Do NOT, I REPEAT Do NOT, blame you for that! And Lydia, Scott, and I will always care about you! Hell, it's my fault that I lost my grandparents and your dad to supernatural evil! If I hadn't been so worried about making sure that we didn't get caught on the night that my grandparents died, we would've made it in time! And as for your father, well I didn't listen to you or try to believe you when you told me about that supernatural clown killer trying to kill the people in our lives. If I had just believed you instead of thinking that your disease was making you crazy and hallucinate, he would still be alive! I'm the one who doesn't deserve to have people who care about me!"

Stiles: "Syrus! I do not blame you for my dad's death! And I don't blame you for thinking that my disease was messing with my head! I mean, a demon was able to use it and turn my disease into a different demon, literally! Ok yes my dad died because all three of us were too late, but even if we had made it in time, what could we have done? He was literally a demonic clown killer with supernatural demonic powers and also knives and guns, some of which were loaded with silver bullets that would've killed Scott sooner than it would've killed us two! Plus, at the time, we were just two mortals and a werewolf who is the alpha! We would've been killed! At least that, I am so lucky to have you two as my biological brothers!"

Syrus and Stiles do a emotional and meaningful long bro hug!

Scott ( while walking to them and then standing in between the two with his arms on each of their shoulders): "We're all three still trying to figure out this whole brother dynamic while keeping our best friends friendship still in tacked! But we'll find a way to do it! Together! And we'll definitely make it and survive through our supernatural lives! With our biological cousins, our biological aunts, and our biological uncles! Since, us three, along with our nine cousins, are destined to be The Power of Three Times Four! And also, the next generation of The Charmed Ones!"


	6. An Update!

I've decided to finish my YouTube series of this made out of openings before going back to this! If you would like to check it out then search for Charmed1O1 or Charmed: The Second Generation! 1x01-1x02!


End file.
